Kickin it: How it came to be
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Kickin it one-shot story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have had lots of positive feedback so I have decided I won't write another chapter until I have five reviews for every chapter in this story. R&R. (I know it isn't very long.)**

_It was math class and Mrs. Woodrow was going on and on about positive integers which we learned about yesterday and the day before and the day before, you get the picture right. So me ad jack were talking and while we were talking a paper airplane was thrown at my head. I looked at the words._

"**Get away from him you stupid slut."**

_I hid the cruel message from Jack and fought back tears. I knew who it was from it was Donna Tobin and her friends, she has a huge crush on Jack and she is intimidated by me because she thinks Jack has a crush on me which would be awesome. _

"Why did Donna throw that at you?"

_H_e _asked and she looked over at him and waved, he didn't return the wave._

"Oh nothing she was just asking about my date to the valentine's day fair."

"Oh, who are you taking?" _He looked disappointed I didn't know if it was because Donna wasn't asking about him or me and my date._

"Nobody yet." _I looked at him looking as adorable as possible_

"But just about every boy in the school has asked you."

"Ya but not the right one."

_He looked at me for a while then looked at the ceiling, I was hoping he was wondering if it was him but then he smiled and simply asked._

"Who is it?"

_I was so pissed at him I just looked away and started to rip the notes to shreds. I was walking back to my locker when._

"Kim why did you stop talking to me?"

"Jack you don't know the first thing about a girl."

"What do you mean?"

_I grunted at him and he took the signal that I wanted him to drop it. We were walking to my house together to study when girl Jack's age called him over. He went over even though I wish he didn't. They talked for a while and once they had talked for a while I decided to go over there._

"Go away you slut nobody likes you."

_The girl hissed and both me and Jack were stunned I felt tears run down my cheek and I turned away I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I started to run to my house and when I was there I huddled in my bed and cried. I heard footsteps and I immediately knew who it was. Jack came in and sat next to me._

"Kim I-I-I don't know what to say."

"Well if you're here to cal- _I couldn't continue because he had his lips pressed against mine we stayed like that for a long time._

"That's why I came here Kim because you are the only girl in the world that I want to take to the fair."

_I smiled and then kissed him again with more passion._

"I am hoping that is a yes."

_We stayed there for a long time just talking I knew I wasn't any of those things that they called me._


	2. Camp part 1

**Kim's POV**

_Jack and I were walking home after the last day of school._

"So who is the prettiest girl in the class?" _I was asking Jack questions to see if he likes me._

"Obviously you, every boy in the class is always talking about your hotness."

_I laughed at that._

"So did Jackson Carson actually use that pick up line."

_I laughed at the scrawny kid that asked me if my dad was an alien because my ass is out of this world._

"Ya he did."

_He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. We were halfway to my house when Jack's phone rang._

-Hey, Rudy-

_I couldn't hear the other voice._

-Hey, Rudy what's up-?

_I couldn't hear the other voice._

-What Rudy why didn't you tell us I don't want to and my par-

_Rudy replied and Jack hung up._

"Pack your bags, were going to summer camp I will pick you up in twenty."

_He hopped on his skateboard and rode off._

_I can't believe Rudy is making me go to camp stuck with a Jack for the whole week… he is so awesome. I got my stuff packed and said goodbye to my Parents and waited for Jack who came in a few minutes and we walked to the Bus stop._

"So what's this camp like?"

"It's one of those youth ones where they do music videos and stuff."

"Sounds fun." _He looked at me like I just ate my own sock, _

"I had plans today and now they are ruined."

"What plans?" _He looked at me with the most adorable smile in the world._

"I was going to ask the hottest girl in the school out."

_Thank God Rudy signed us up for this camp. Wait what if he was talking about me._

**Jack's POV**

_I can't believe Rudy ruined my plan's I had reservations at the nicest restaurant in town and after going through one thousand simulations in my head now it is never going to happen, but wait Rudy said something about going to the waterpark and then having a picnic with a __Friend.__ I can't wait to get to camp. We got to the Bus stop, Rudy was driving the others but they are leaving in an hour because Eddie has a cello recital. _

_I gave out tickets to the guy at the front and we took our seats. We talked for a while and then Kim fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. _

**Kim's POV **

_I woke up and I noticed I was leaning on Jack and his arm was around my shoulder, I looked over at some younger girl who gave me the thumbs up._

"Nice catch." _I hesitated then replied._

"Thanks."

_Jack was still asleep luckily so I decided to give him a light peck on the cheek._

"Morning." _I almost jumped, he had his eyes open._

_He was listening to music the whole time I turned a bright red and he just laughed and plugged his earphones back in. We were five minutes from the camp and I got my first glance at some of the other campers, they all looked nice for the most part, except for the girl sitting alone in the front who was arguing to the driver about the smoking policy. We made a turn onto a gravel road and went through some trees and then there were two large cabins and a lake and other stuff that was too far away to tell. Jack gave me his signature smirk and stood up and put out his hand helping me up. We walked out the door and a man ushered us towards a large group of people by some bleachers, we made our way onto the bleachers and sat down. A girl who looked like she was in her late twenties._

"Hello, campers."

_There were a few replies._

"Okay I will give you a wristband and if your wristband is blue go with Dave over here."

_She pointed to a tall Korean looking guy with glasses who waved. He looked around twenty-five._

"Green is Todd."

_A red head._

"Red is Jennifer."

_She was a younger girl who looked a little perky. She handed me and Jack a red and we followed her towards a hall. We all sat down and she announced._

"Okay we are going to have an icebreaker I made up called marry me, there will be two bachelors and they have to convince a girl to marry them instead of the other. The first two will be Herald Walbarn aaannndd Jack Anderson."


	3. Camp part 2

_Oh my gosh, Jack is the guy of course I have to say yes. Jennifer walked over to me and winked._

"You and that Anderson boy have a thing right."

_I looked at her and then fake laughed._

"No, were just friends."

"Well I can tell you like each other." _Before I could protest she walked away, wait did she say what I think she said. Jack likes me. A huge grin was plastered across my face. But it was removed when every single girl in the room picked Jack over the other guy. I felt sorry for him and when it was my turn this was their case._

Herald: "I am _blah, blah, blah."_

Jack: _He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I was the first girl that he went down on one knee and asked me._

"Kimberley Crawford will you marry me?"

"Don't call me that..._I paused for a second while all the girls watched me. _Jackson Anderson. _Some girls giggled. _I will marry you. "

_He jumped up and hugged me and there were some awws and then he looked down at me with his chocolate brown eyes and I hugged back and then he started laughing and the other girls started too._

"You're such a romantic Jack." _I heard some of the girls say. We played a few more games and then we went over to our dorms, the instructor said we will have 5 people in each dorm all of the same gender. I walked into my dorm and three of the girls were already there. I waved at them._

"Hi, I'm Kim."

_A skinny red head jumped up._

"Hi, my name is Sara, and this is Teagen and Rachel."

_They were digging in their suitcase and they looked up and smiled. The door slammed open and a brunette giggled._

"Sara have you seen the new guy he is sssoooo hot."

_She glanced at me and smiled._

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. You know the hot one right." _I nodded._

"I'm Kim and I am assuming you are talking about Jack."

_She winked at me._

"Don't worry I'll stay away from him."

"No I don't like him."

"Sure you don't."

**Jack's POV**

_I walked through the door not knowing what to expect._

"Hey, it's Jack."

_Jerry almost yelled, he was playing cards with Eddie, Milton and some other guy I had never met before, he had glasses on and he looked slightly nerdy but friendly._

"Hey, I'm Jack."

"Hey I'm Andrew but you can call me Andy."

_He smiled and I decided to head over to the section of the camp that you can just hangout in, we have a free day today but tomorrow we have lots of things to do. I went down the stairs and I saw Kim with a few girls and they were reading magazines and talking about some boy. I decided to go over there, some girls were looking at me but I knew how girls were they probably think there is something wrong with me. As I got closer I could hear a bit of their conversation._

"Just admit it you like him."

"Okay I like him but Jack can't know." _I knew it Kim would never like me she is way too good for me. She looked up at me._

"Jack."_ She shouted half surprised half happy._

"Hey umm I have to go." _I started to walk as fast as I could away from there._

**Kim's POV**

"Let's talk about someone other than Jack." _ I was trying to change the subject._

"Just admit you like him."

"Okay I like him but Jack can't know."

_The girls let out a few giggles and then I looked up and Jack was staring blankly at us in earshot. For some reason I shouted his name._

"Jack."

"Hey ummm I have to go." _He darted towards the exit and I looked over at Vanessa._

"Do you think he heard?" _A feeling of dread ran over me. Our friendship is over._

"I-I-um don't know." _ Is all I could say, Teagen hugged me._

"I'm sure he will come around. We all can see how he looks at you."

_I hugged back and we decided that we would do some inside work._

**Jerry's POV**

_I was walking down the hall heading over to the snack bar. I heard a door open beside me and I was pulled into someone's room. Before I could scream someone's hand was clamped over my face._

"You will find out if Jack knows who Kim likes and when you do knock three times on this door and tell us."

"Okay, please don't hurt me."

_I looked up at Kim and she had eyes like ice, I jumped up and bolted out the door._

**Jack's POV**

_I needed to get my mind off Kim so I decided to watch a movie with the boys in my room._

"So guys what do you want to watch?"

"Kungfu Panda!"

_They all instantly replied. We started watching then when Milton paused the movie and went to get popcorn Jerry pulled me into the corner._

"Hey, do you know if Kim likes you."

"No she likes someone else, why does it matter."

"Just wondering."

_Before I could press the issue Milton came back with the popcorn and Jerry ran to the couch. I decided to text Kim._

**Kim's POV **

"Haha Jerry almost pissed himself."

_We joked about jerry for a while and then we watched some jersey shore. We were halfway through the second episode when Jack texted._

From: Jack

To: Kim

**We need to talk, meet me in the hall in 5 minutes.**

_He knows, of course he overheard the whole conversation; I told the girls who freaked out and broke out the make-up and perfume. When they were finished I went out the door. Jack was sitting with his back against the door. As soon as he saw me he jumped up._

"Kim."

"Hi, what did you want to talk about?"

"I overheard you talking to the girls."

_I was silent for a while._

"Jack we can still be friends."

"I know but why didn't you tell me."

_I realized he must not know who I was talking about._

"Do I need to tell you everything?"

"Kim, were friends you can trust me."

"Jack you just don't get it."

"Get what."

_I was getting mad now._

"Get me."

_He looked hurt for a second and I started leaning in he grabbed my waist and started to lean in, our lips were inches apart._

"Bang**!"**

"Jack we are starting the mo….. Oh we'll wait."

_We jumped away, damn Jerry._


End file.
